Next Challenge Event
Event Information Play event songs to gain event points which can earn you a variety of awards including special tickets to trade in the special ticket exchange for an AKB4 Group LIVE2 costume that comes with an unlockable background.. The event is split into multiple segments; point achievement reward, solo milestone rewards, event point ranking and high score ranking. You can also obtain a badge by completing the story available through the second option in the event banner. Event Songs AKB48 - Aitakatta, Heavy Rotation, Kokoro no Placard SKE48 - Pareo wa Emerald, Junjou Shugi, Coquettish Juutai Chuu NMB48 - Zetsumetsu Kurokami Shoujo, Zipper, Seishun no Laptime HKT48 - Suki! Suki! Skip!, Idol no Ouja, Melon Juice =Rewards= Score Achievement Reward At the end of the event, you will be rewarded with a reward of 10 special tickets if you reached the high score threshold needed to obtain the reward. Each mode has a separate score achievement. Aitakatta - 1,200,000 Pareo wa Emerald - 850,000 Zetsumetsu Kurokami Shoujo - 1,100,000 Suki! Suki! Skip! - 1,200,000 Milestone Rewards Earn event points during the event to gain rewards at specific milestones. After 200,000 event points, you will get a random reward every 20,000 points. This event's milestone rewards is shared across all 4 modes. Event Point Rewards 450 - 1x Bronze Jersey (all modes) 900 - 5x tickets 1,300 - 1x Bronze Jersey (all modes) 1,800 - 300x hearts 2,500 - 1x special ticket 3,300 - 1x Bronze Jersey (all modes) 4,200 - 1x special ticket 5,000 - 5x tickets 6,000 - 1x Bronze Jersey (all modes) 7,000 - 500x hearts 8,000 - 2x special tickets 9,000 - 1x Bronze Jersey (all modes) 10,000 - 600x hearts 12,000 - 1x gem 14,000 - 10x tickets 16,000 - 2x special tickets 18,000 - 1x Silver Jersey (all modes) 20,000 - 800x hearts 25,000 - 1x Silver Jersey (all modes) 30,000 - 10x tickets 35,000 - 1x Silver Jersey (all modes) 40,000 - 1x gem 55,000 - 3x special tickets 60,000 - 1x Otoge R. ver (all modes) 65,000 - 900x hearts 70,000 - 1x Silver Jersey (all modes) 80,000 - 1x gem 90,000 - 3x special tickets 100,000 - 1x Silver Jersey (all modes) 110,000 - 4x special tickets 120,000 - 1,000x hearts 130,000 - 1x Silver Jersey (all modes) 140,000 - 2x gems 150,000 - 1x Otoge R. ver (all modes) 160,000 - 1x Gold Jersey (all modes) 180,000 - 5x special tickets 200,000 - 2x gems Random Rewards Earned after 200,000 reward points - 1x Bronze Jersey (all modes) - 1x Silver Jersey (all modes) - 1x Gold Jersey (all modes) - 1x Otoge R. ver (all modes) - 1~10x special tickets - 100~3,000x hearts - 1~30x tickets - 1~3x gems Ranking Rewards Event Point Ranking During the event period, there will be a ranking for players to compete in with their amount of event points earned. After event ends, rewards will be distributed in accordance to your ranking. Rewards 1~30 - 10x gems, 60x special tickets, 5x Otoge R .ver 31~100 - 7x gems, 50x special tickets, 4x Otoge R .ver 101~300 - 5x gems, 40x special tickets, 3x Otoge R .ver 301~1,000 - 3x gems, 30x special tickets, 2x Otoge R .ver 1,001~5,000 - 2x gems, 20x special tickets, 1x Otoge R .ver 5,001~10,000 - 1x gem, 10x special tickets, 1x Otoge R .ver High Score Ranking During the event period, there will be ranking for players to compete in with their high score in the first event song (song bolded in the event songs section above) in each mode. Rank in top 1000 to obtain a AKB48グループLIVE2 costume of your oshimen with a special background. After event ends, rewards will be distributed in accordance to your ranking. There are also badges for ranking in the top 100, 500 and 3,000 in each mode. Rewards 1~100 - 2x AKB48グループLIVE2 S, 6x Gold Jersey 101~300 - 1x AKB48グループLIVE2 S, 5x Gold Jersey 301~1,000 - 1x AKB48グループLIVE2 S, 4x Gold Jersey 1,001~2,000 - 3x Gold Jersey 2,001~5000 - 2x Gold Jersey 5,001~10,000 - 1x Gold Jersey Notes - AKB48グループLIVE2 S comes already evolved - To evolve AKB48グループLIVE2 S again, you need a double which can only be obtained through top 100 - The AKB48グループLIVE2 S given out at end of event will be of your oshimen =Special Ticket Exchange= Special ticket exchange will be open until June 29th 12:59 JST. You can trade 10 tickets for a AKB48グループLIVE2 outfit that comes with a background. You can also trade for green jerseys for 2 tickets each. To unlock the background, obtain 300 intimacy on the costume. =Event Points Related Information= Full Combo Song Points Easy - 480 Normal - 800 Hard - 1600 High Speed - 2400 Grade Bonus By getting a higher rank in the event songs, you get a bonus % added to your event points gained from that song. B Rank - +5% bonus A rank - +15% bonus S rank - +30% bonus SS rank - +50% bonus 30% Costume Bonus: AKB48 - AKB48LIVE3 SKE48 - SKE48LIVE3 NMB48 - Zetsumetsu Kurokami Shoujo HKT48 - Suki! Suki! Skip! 15% Costume Bonus: AKB48 - Numbering48 SKE48 - Numbering48 NMB48 - Zetsumetsu Kurokami Shoujo B, Numbering48 HKT48 - Suki! Suki! Skip! B, Numbering48 =Event Banner Information= - Click on the second rotating banner from the home screen - On the left shows your event points, bottom left is how many special tickets you are currently holding and top right is how many event points till the next reward - The 4 gold boxes at the lower right from left to right are: - Rules and explanation of the event - Story (finish the story to obtain a badge) - Event point ranking - Click on the top right blue box to access high score ranking - Rewards List